Siempre a tu lado
by DarkKong
Summary: "puede que quisa el tenga razón, no soy de esa clase de ave como los demás, siento que no debería de estar aquí, pero Perla no quiere eso, ella no viviría si no estoy a su lado, y ella le gusta como soy yo, mi pregunta es, ¿con cual me quedo, con mi suegro malvado, o mi dulce esposa?


**Yo: Jojojojojo, entonces es verdad, Octavio es uno de los delincuentes más buscados de todo Rio 2, entonces evitare a que no vea la película mientras se estrene, jajajajajajaja**

**Director: escritor, estamos a aire.**

**Yo: ups, lo siento.**

**Jejeje, que onda comunidad de Rio, como han estado, bueno primero, regreso una vez más con una nueva historia que seguramente les encantara muchísimo, este es mi primer lemon de Rio, y ojala les pueda gustar.**

**En cambio con mi otro fic"la historia de Blu", no he podido escribir el siguiente capítulo debido a la escuela, y además estoy haciendo un anuario de despedida, ya que este año es en el que salgo de la prepa, pero cuando salga de vacaciones, les prometo que continuare con este fic.**

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir, aquí se las dejo mientras yo continúo con mi misión de capturar a Octavio, jeje XD.**

* * *

**"Siempre a tu lado"**

* * *

Felicidad o tristeza, cuál de esas dos debería de escoger, a veces me pregunto siempre lo mismo, pero nose la verdad si debería de escoger ambos.

Por un lado me siento feliz de que ellos se rencontraran después de mucho tiempo, pero por el otro lado siento también algo de tristeza en que no le agrade mucho y que piensa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.

Estamos hablando de nuestra llegada a la selva del amazonas, parecía que no sería la verdad o era imposible, pero al final, me doy cuenta, que mi familia y yo no somos los únicos de nuestra especie, me sorprendí mucho en que viéramos mas guacamayos azules, sí que me sorprendí mucho la verdad

Uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder, termino acercándose hacia mí de una manera amenazante, como que sentí que me haría algo de daño.

Sin embargo, al tener a mi esposa ami lado, lo termino apartando de mí, es muy extraño que la hembra también pueda defender a su macho, cuando se supone que son los machos los que realmente debemos de defender a las hembras.

Pero cuando el líder escucha esa voz, se da cuenta de que es familiar, al mirarla por un momento, no pudo creerlo.

Resulta que el líder, es el padre de mi esposa, Perla, ella pensó que no era cierto, que según había muerto, pero cuando empezó a recordar algo de su pasado, era también la realidad y termino muy contenta al volver a ver a su padre.

Mis hijos también no lo sabían, ahora tienen un abuelo, eso hizo que se emocionaran mucho, inclusivamente quisieron conocerlo y terminaron divirtiéndose con él.

Y porque no, también de una manera respetuosa intente saludarlo y conocerlo bien.

Pero el simplemente se negó, prefirió llevarse mejor con mi familia…y conmigo…no, nose porque, siento que no le agrado.

Pero él no era el único, también conocimos a otras aves mas en esta selva, conocimos a otro guacamayo que al parecer, Perla ya conocía, y hasta se puso muy feliz de volverlo a ver, en cambio yo, simplemente termine un poco celoso al ver como él se acercaba a ella, como que trataba de conquistarla, su nombre era Roberto, y yo lo único que no quiero del, es que intente hacer algo malévolo hacia ella, o eso es lo que creo yo.

Pero también conocimos a otra guacamaya hembra que nos recibió de una manera tan cariñosa y nos dio la bienvenida a esta selva, ella era La tía Mimí, y por lo visto me agrado mucho, después de todo, ella no es como el otro que me recibió así.

Se que en mi interior, aun no esté acostumbrado en adaptarme a la madre naturaleza, pero la última vez que lo hable con Perla, termine diciendo que vamos juntos al amazonas, cosa que a ella le encanto mucho mi palabra y me termino recibiendo con uno de sus deliciosos besos, hasta le prometí también que hare lo mejor posible para cuidarla después de que la salvara de ese avión.

Sorpresivamente, miro a todo el clan que vuela por la selva, mi esposa y mis hijos se unen con ellos, hasta yo también me uní con los demás, resulta que estaban organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para mi familia, fue el padre de Perla que lo organizo luego de volver a ver a su hija y también de conocer a sus nietos, Roberto también se une y termina bailando con mi esposa, cada vez que lo termino mirando y como se acercaba a ella, los celos me terminaban aumentando, pero necesitaba calmarme un poco, y quise continuar con la fiesta de bienvenida.

Intente buscar un espacio o un lugar para poder estar con los demás, pero no me escuchaban y continuaban con su trabajo, inclusive intente hablar con Perla para que pudiera estar con ella, pero como tenía mucha atención en Roberto, sorpresivamente me ignoro por completo.

Nadie me daba la mínima atención, al parecer, esta fiesta solo la organizaron solamente para Perla, y para mis hijos, Carla, Bia y Tiago.

Y yo…bueno, creo que por lo visto, termine totalmente ignorado, por más que lo haya intentado, no pude celebrar con los demás, no tuve otra cosa más que irme de aquí hasta que esto haya acabado.

Aterrice en un árbol que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba el clan, estaba muy triste, simplemente no pude creerlo, hemos llegado a penas a esta selva, y termino aquí completamente…solo, solo podía ver como mi familia los disfrutaba mucho y lo gozaban, y yo, como un tonto sin hacer nada.

Bueno, creo que podría considerar este día como mi mal momento, pero espero que mañana y en el siguiente día pueda esta vez llevarme bien con el padre de Perla.

Animo Blu, no todo está Perdido, quizá aun puedas mejorar un poco de lo que quede este día…o mejor dicho, que otra cosa más puede suceder en este mismo día.

* * *

El solo comenzaba a ponerse poco a poco en la selva del amazonas, poco a poco algunas aves empezaban a dirigirse a sus hogares para poder descansar y otros salían en busca de comida para poder cenar.

Blu estaba dentro del nido, junto con sus hijos Carla, Bia y Tiago.

"bien niños, será mejor que busque algo para comer, algo en especial"- dijo Blu.

"si, yo quiero mi mango de siempre"- dijo Bia.

"también quiero un mango, pero que sea mas grande que la de mi hermana"- dijo Carla burlándose de Bia.

"y yo quiero…carne asada"- dijo Tiago.

Blu, Bia y Carla se quedaron mirándolo con caras sorprendidas.

"Carne QUE!, acaso te volviste loco"- dijo Carla.

"y porque no"- dijo Tiago en respuesta.

"pero Tiago, eres un ave, y los únicos animales que pueden comer Carne, son pumas, tigres, leones, bueno casi de todo, según lo decía en mi libro de Biología"- dijo Bia.

"hermanas, en realidad lo dije de broma, solo quería ver como se ponían"- dijo Tiago burlándose se sus hermanas.

"TIAGO!, ya enserio, que es lo que realmente quieres"- pregunto Blu un poco desesperado.

"bueno, lo que realmente me dieron ganas de probar, es una…sandia"- dijo Tiago en respuesta.

Blu cada vez estaba más sorprendido que nunca.

"pero hijo, las sandias están un poco pesadas, y son imposibles de cargarlas, como carajos insistes que cargue así una de gigante" dijo Blu.

"bueno, yo estaba pensando en eso, porque yo…me gustaría compartirlo con mis hermanas, digo, me gustaría ellas cenaran juntas conmigo"- dijo Tiago mientras veía con cariño a sus hermanas.

Carla y Bia sin pensarlo 2 veces, fueron a taclearlo completamente y lo terminaron abrazando fuertemente mientras le daban besos en su mejilla.

"que lindo eres con nosotras Tiago"- dijo Bia mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

"lose, eso fue muy lindo de su parte"- dijo Carla mientras estaba apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Blu al final, estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hijo.

"de acuerdo, entonces iré por la sandia, solo espero no tardarme mucho"- dijo Blu.

"no te preocupes Papi, Tiago siempre nos cuida cuando ustedes no están"- dijo Carla.

Blu simplemente sonrio y comenzó a alejarse del nido y empezó a buscar la sandia que tanto quería sus hijos, y para sus hijos.

* * *

Comenzó a buscar por casi toda la selva, pero parecía que no podía encontrarla, después de todo, el tenia razón, buscar una sandia no es tan fácil, las sandias pueden ser casi similar a los colores de las plantas, raíces y hasta las hojas de los arboles.

Blu parecía estar rendido, pensó que estaba por fallarle a sus hijos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, bio una pequeña mancha negra que estaba pegada en un árbol, comenzó a descender poco a poco, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscada, la sandia.

"genial, al fin la encontré"- dijo Blu victorioso.

Comenzó a agarrarla con sus poderosas garras, y comenzó a tomar vuelo, pero la sandia por lo visto estaba un poco pesada, en realidad necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

"uff, cielos, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda"- dijo Blu mientras intentaba cargarla lo mejor que podía.

Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a volar otra vez, escucho una voces que estaba cerca de aquí, al mirar arriba, se da cuenta de que estaba en el árbol mas gigante de toda el amazonas.

Blu simplemente voló hacia allá, para ver de quienes se trataban, una vez que llego, había un hueco que tenía ese árbol, se asomo por un momento, y ve a dos guacamayos azules, era el líder del clan y padre de su esposa Perla, que estaba hablando con la tía Mimí.

"que gran momento fue este día, no lo crees Mimí"- dijo el líder.

"lose Eduardo, si que fue el mejor momento de todos"- dijo la tía Mimí"

"simplemente aun no lo puedo creer, pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, después de pensar que también fue capturada como su madre, pero después de mucho tiempo, al fin la pude volver a ver"- dijo Eduardo refiriéndose a Perla.

"lose, finalmente, Padre he hija, juntos nuevamente"- dijo la Tía Mimí.

Blu que estaba escuchando toda la conversación, también le dio felicidad en que Perla volviera a estar una vez más con su Padre.

"hasta inclusivamente soy abuelo, mis nietos son muy adorables"- dijo Eduardo refiriéndose a los hijos de Blu y Perla.

"lose, inclusivamente también me agrado mucho su esposo…como se llamaba…así Blu"- dijo Mimí.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa y alegría de Eduardo cambio sorpresivamente a una seria y muy molesta, cosa que sorprendió a Mimí.

"Mimí, creo que te dije muy bien que no mencionaras a ese esposo de mi hija, pensándolo bien, debí de a verlo sacado de esta selva desde hace tiempo"- dijo Eduardo muy molesto.

"pero Ed, porque te molesta que diga eso"- dijo Mimí.

"porque él no es como nosotros, puede que sea azul, pero él está totalmente domesticado, que quiere decir eso, que él es casi igual a los humanos, nuestros peores enemigos.

"pero Ed, según lo que me dijo Perla, el fue que la salvo la vida de tu hija, deberías al menos agradecérselo por lo que hizo"- dijo la tía Mimí.

"el hecho de que la haya salvado, no le daré jamás la oportunidad de que se quede aquí con nosotros"- dijo Eduardo.

"que quieres decir"- pregunto sorprendida la tía Mimí.

"que debería de irse de aquí en estos momentos, y nunca pertenecerá con nosotros al clan, y lo que realmente necesita mi dulce hija, es un macho que realmente la valore mucho y la cuide de los peligros que exista, como Roberto por ejemplo, y no un torpe macho que este en la vida de humanos asesinos y que tenga miedo en todo, como ese tal…Blu"- dijo Eduardo muy fríamente.

La tía Mimí no podía creerlo, Eduardo nunca se había comportado de esa manera, eso hizo que se asustara mucho por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

"lo…lo…lo siento mucho Mimí, no fue mi…intención en comportarme así…y gritarte de esa manera"- se disculpo Eduardo.

"descuida, después de todo, esta es tu tierra, tu eres el que manda aquí, tus reglas son tus reglas"- dijo Mimí mientras abrazaba a su hermano para que no se sintiera preocupado por ella.

Blu no podía creerlo, también lo que acababa de escuchar, sorpresivamente lo hizo sentir completamente triste, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco del árbol de Eduardo, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama y lamentablemente termino cayendo hasta caer en el suelo.

Por suerte, no tenía ninguna herida, pero lo que tenía en su cabeza, era una pequeña cicatriz, y le dolía mucho, pero lo que realmente le dolía mucho, eran las palabras que Eduardo uso hacia él.

"entonces, eso es lo que piensa de mi"- dijo Blu muy triste.

Blu recordó en ese momento que tenía que llevar la sandia para sus hijos y que no se preocuparan por él, sin más que hacer, tomo la sandia con todas sus fuerzas y la llevo a su nido lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Después de unos minutos mas, Blu logro llegar al nido en donde se encontraban sentados sus hijos.

"Papi, al fin llegaste"- dijo Bia mientras abrazaba a su padre.

"lose, discúlpense si me tarde un poco"- dijo Blu un poco cansado.

"no te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo"- dijo Tiago.

Entonces, Carla, Bia y Tiago, comenzaron a comer la sandia que Blu les trajo para que pudieran alimentarse sanamente.

Y mientras ellos continuaban comiendo, Blu miraba como sus hijos disfrutaban de la sandia que él les había traído, eso le dio un poco de felicidad al ver como se esforzaba mucho en alimentar a sus hijos, el era de finitamente un padre de corazón.

Pero algo lo volvió a invadir de tristeza una vez más, con lo que recordó de las palabras que Eduardo uso en contra de el, prefirió sentarse a una orilla del nido y taparse el rostro con sus alas mientras derramaba un poco de lagrimas.

Bia al verlo así, le dio un poco de preocupación, pero se le termina cruzando una idea, terminando de cenar, se va corriendo rápidamente hacia su Padre y lo termino abrazando fuertemente.

"gracias papi, eres el mejor padre que haya tenido en esta vida"- dijo Feliz Bia.

"de nada hija, hago lo mejor que puedo por ustedes"- dijo Blu mientras mostraba su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

"que tienes padre, porque andas en este estado, y porque tienes esa horrible marca en tu cabeza"- dijo Bia mientras le limpiaba la cicatriz de Blu con su lengua.

"no te preocupes por eso, no es nada, estoy bien"- dijo Blu tratando de calmar a su hija.

"pero aun así me preocupas mucho cuando andas en este estado, anda, dímelo, recuerda que siempre tienes mi confianza"- dijo Bia mientras acariciaba el rostro de su padre.

Blu sabia muy bien que no estaba bien al 100%, luego de aver escuchado la conversación de Eduardo y de escuchar algunas palabras que dijo sobre el, le había dolido mucho, pero sabia que no podía ocultarle la mentira a su propia hija.

En ese momento, tomo valor, y le empezó a contar todo lo que escucho de aquella conversación, del como lo terminaron excluyendo de la fiesta de bienvenida, que debería de irse de este lugar, que piensa que él es como los humanos, y que no es lo suficientemente macho como para proteger y defender a su familia de los peligros que existen.

"eso no es cierto, tu siempre nos has ayudado mucho durante este tiempo, inclusivamente salvaste a mi madre de esa cacatúa blanca que siempre los seguía"- dijo Bia.

"bueno, eso fue por golpe de suerte, pero siempre le he temido mucho a la selva, y además, en mi interior, no soy tan fuerte como lo pienso"- dijo Blu mientras bajaba su cabeza.

"el hecho de que no lo seas, no quiere decir que nosotros no te queramos, al contrario, mis hermanos, yo, inclusivamente mi madre…te amamos mucho"- dijo Bia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

Blu no podía creerlo, de todo lo que dijo su hija, le estaba llegando al corazón, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar fuertemente a su hija de todo lo que dijo.

"gracias hija, por lo menos tengo a alguien que siempre me apoya mucho"- dijo Blu.

"lose padre, siempre estaré a qui para todo"- dijo Bia.

"y nosotros también"- dijeron también Carla y Tiago al mismo tiempo.

Blu simplemente integro el abrazo con Tiago y Carla, se sentía cada vez mejor al 50%, pero le faltaba la otra mitad para poder llegar al 100.

"bueno niños, si me disculpan ahora, solo quiero estar solo por un momento, pero gracias por sentirme bien"- dijo Blu.

"pero, a donde iras"- pregunto Bia.

"no lo sé, solo quiero volar un poco, creo que eso me sentirá un poco mejor"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a despedirse de sus hijos.

"de acuerdo papa, pero ten mucho cuidado"- dijo Carla mientras se despedía de su padre.

Blu simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzaba a volar a lo desconocido, pero repentinamente, su sonrisa volvió a cambiar a una tristeza completa, el hecho de que haya sentido mejor, todavía le sigue doliendo las palabras que uso Eduardo.

"creo que aun no se siente bien"- dijo Carla.

"la verdad hermanas, tengo miedo en que mi padre se valla de aquí"- dijo Tiago muy asustado.

"también yo, creo que no fue lo suficiente de nuestro apoyo que le dimos"- dijo Bia.

"debemos encontrar otra manera de apoyarlo aun, y que no nos deje aquí"- dijo Carla mientras comenzaba a pensar.

Sus hermanas también hicieron lo mismo para ver que podían hacer para que su padre no los dejara, hasta que los tres tuvieron la misma idea.

"hermanas, creen en lo que estoy pensando"- dijo Tiago.

"creo que tengo lo mismo como tú"- dijo Carla.

"lo mismo digo como ustedes"- dijo Bia.

"NUESTRA MADRE!"- dijeron ambos mientras comenzaban a pensar en Perla.

* * *

Tiago estaba en la entrada del nido mientras daba vueltas y vueltas para esperar a que llegara su madre, mientras Carla y Bia estaban jugando a la lucha libre, aunque era obvio, Carla era muy superior hacia Bia.

Luego de unos minutos después, Tiago empieza a ver que dos manchas azules se acercaban muy rápidamente, al final se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Perla junto con su mejor amigo Roberto.

"hola hijo, siento haberme tardado mucho"- dijo Perla muy agitada.

"no te preocupes madre, nosotros te estábamos esperando para un asunto muy importante que decirte"- dijo Tiago mientras se acercaba a Roberto.

"Roberto, como has estado amigo mío"- dijo Tiago saludando a Roberto.

"que onda mi pequeño amiguito, pues la verdad, lo disfruto muy bien, y ustedes cómo andan"- pregunto Roberto.

"pues se podría decir que bien, bueno eso creo yo"- dijo Tiago bajando un poco la cabeza.

"porque, que sucede"- pregunto Perla.

"es una larga historia, y nose si la puedas comprender"- dijo Tiago.

Roberto se sentía un poco cansado, luego de tener una gran aventura con Perla, pero ahora necesitaba regresar con Eduardo para alguna nueva noticia.

"bien amigos, yo debo irme, en realidad debo regresar lo mas rápido que pueda para que tu padre no se enoje, si no me matara"- dijo Roberto.

"descuida, tu siempre llegas a tiempo, además, me la pase muy bien en este gran día, pero ahora debo estar con Blu"- dijo Perla.

"salúdalo de mi parte, hasta luego amigos"- dijo Roberto mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"cuidate Roberto, nos vemos mañana"- dijo Perla feliz.

"hasta luego hermano"- se despidió Tiago.

Mientras Roberto se alejaba, Perla le pregunto a Tiago.

"y bien, que querías decirme"- pregunto Perla.

"bueno, nose la verdad si te agrade mucho esto…es una mala noticia"- dijo Tiago.

"enserio, de que se trata, están todos bien"- pregunto Perla.

"si nosotros estamos bien, el que no lo esta…es…es"- tartamudeo Tiago.

"quien es"- pregunto Perla.

"mejor te lo digo adentro"- dijo Tiago calmándose un poco.

Perla entro junto con Tiago al nido, pero cuando ingreso, termino totalmente sorprendido al ver lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Estaba Carla escuchando música, y tenia puesto sus audífonos y estaba sintiéndose victoriosa ya que estaba sentada en su propia hermana Bia.

"me rindo, me rindo"- dijo Bia un poco aplastada.

"no hasta que me digas que soy la mejor de todas"- dijo Carla mientras torturaba a la pobre Bia.

"eso nunca"- se defendió Bia.

"bueno, entonces creo que continuare con lo mío"- dijo Carla mientras estaba por darle otro sentón más en su propia hermana.

Pero sorpresivamente, fue tomada y detenida por parte de Perla, quien alcanzo a tomarla con el ala y termino tirándola al piso y haciendo que se sentara en ella.

"sobre mi cadáver"- dijo Perla mientras defendía a Bia de Carla.

"gracias mama"- dijo Bia.

"mama, estaba a punto de ganarle a mi hermana"- dijo Carla mientras aguantaba el peso de su propia madre.

"si, pues, esta vez no lo lograras"- dijo Perla burlándose de su hija.

Tiago le pareció muy gracioso esa escena, pero recordó lo que había pasado con Blu y fue directo con Bia.

"recuerda el asunto de nuestro padre"- dijo Tiago.

"no te preocupes, le diremos todo lo sucedido"- dijo Bia mientras se acercaba a su madre.

Perla le pareció extraño al ver a Tiago y a Bia con caras preocupadas, parecía que algo había pasado se acerco hacia ellos y les pregunto.

"niños, porque los veo con caras preocupadas"- pregunto Perla cada vez mas apenada.

"bueno, había una cosa que los tres te tenemos que decir"- dijo Carla mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"de acuerdo"- dijo Perla.

"bueno, veras, de todo este asutno viene siendo de nuestro…padre"- dijo Bia.

"porque, que sucedió con Blu, y donde esta"- pregunto Perla preocupada por su esposo.

Fue entonces que Bia le platico a su madre del porque Blu se sintió excluido del clan, cuando llegaron a la selva, también en la fiesta de bienvenida en la cual, no lo festejaron y la parte mas lastimosa y muy dolorosa.

Su padre Eduardo, uso unas palabras totalmente dolorosas en contra de Blu, diciendo que el no es un buen macho para ella, y que en realidad necesita un macho que en realidad la cuide mucho de los peligros que existan.

Pero eso no era todo, había otro punto que también hizo que preocupara mucho a sus hijos o peor aún, los dejaba entrar en llanto.

"y que es lo que sucedió"- pregunto Perla cada vez mas preocupada por Blu.

"bueno, por desgracia, si no hacemos algo para que mi padre pueda sentirse bien…se ira de la selva, y quizá a si a nuestro abuelo pueda tener paz y tranquilidad"- dijo Bia tratando de no llorar.

Perla abrió completamente los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el comentario que hizo Bia.

"que Blu QUE!"- grito Perla.

Los niños se asutaron mucho por el comportamiento que mostro Perla.

"lo lamento niños, no era mi intención en asustarlos"- dijo Perla desanimada.

"no te preocupes, nosotros también estamos muy preocupados de que mi papa se valla"- dijo Carla.

"inclusive le dimos nuestro mejor apoyo para que se sintiera feliz, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente"- dijo Tiago.

"entiendo, pero en donde esta ahora"- pregunto Perla.

"no lo sabemos…solo dijo que daría unas vueltas por toda la selva, quisa pensando en irse de aquí"- dijo Bia cada vez mas en llanto.

"esperen un momento!, creo que ya lo recordé"- dijo Tiago.

"que sucede"- pregunto Carla.

"conociendo a mi padre, creo que esta en el barco de donde viajamos al amazonas"- dijo Tiago.

"entonces también iré haya"- dijo Perla

"pero madre…"- dijo Bia y fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Perla.

"gracias hija, entiendo muy como te sientes, y te prometo que no pasara eso, ahora tengo la mejor respuesta para que Blu no se valla"- dijo Perla muy contenta.

"solo te pido de favor…que trates de darle todo el apoyo que tengas y que no se valla, no quiero tener a ningún papa que no sea el"- dijo Bia mientras le caia una lagrima.

"descuida hija, eso nunca pasara"- dijo Perla mientras dejaba a Bia en el suelo, Carla y Tiago se acercaron a ella.

"Tiago, cuida mucho a tus hermanas mientras hablo con Blu"- dijo Perla.

"descuida madre, están a salvo conmigo"- dijo Tiago.

Y sin ninguna otra cosa mas que decir, Perla salió volando del nido lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Blu.

"buena suerte madre, ahora nosotros dependemos de ti"- dijo Tiago mientras sus hermanas lo abrazaban mucho y rezaban a que su padre no se fuera.

* * *

Perla volaba lo más rápido que pudo para poder encontrar a Blu, pero término encontrándose con el inmenso Árbol gigante en donde vivía Eduardo y su tía Mimi.

"pero antes, arreglare también otra cosa"- pensó Perla mientras se dirigía allá.

* * *

Eduardo se encontraba solo en este momento, se sentía muy mal luego de aver usado algunas palabras hacia su hermana Mimi.

Pero entonces, sintió un aleteo en su árbol, miro hacia la entrada y vio a su hija.

"ooo…hola hija, que haces aquí tan tarde, deberías estar con tus hijos"- dijo Eduardo.

"ya pase a saludarlos, pero le pedi a Tiago que cuidara a sus hermanas y quise visitarte por un momento"- dijo Perla abrazando a su padre.

"de acuerdo, eso es bueno, y que te trae por aquí"- pregunto Eduardo.

"bueno, en estos momentos estoy buscando a Blu, no estuvo con los niños desde que me fui con Roberto"- dijo Perla.

"aahh, de seguro ya debió de dejar la selva, nisiquiera puede ser responsable de sus propios hijos"- se burlo Eduardo.

Perla al oir eso, le contesto.

"papa, porque sigues diciendo cosas de él, cuando de seguirlo molestando"- pregunto Perla un poco molesta.

"solo lo dejare en paz sin en verdad admite que no es como nosotros"- dijo Eduardo"

"padre, no crees que has estado exagerando un poco"- pregunto Perla.

"para nada hija, si realmente sabes porque lo digo, es por tu bienestar, me sentí muy mal por a verte perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que por fin estamos juntos, no te volveré a perder una vez mas"- dijo Eduardo.

"yo igual me sentí mal por ti, pero tampoco no es justo que estes lastimando la vida de Blu, recuerda que también es ahora parte de la familia"- dijo Perla.

"QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!, ese torpe esta totalmente domesticado, y sabes muy bien que significa eso, significa que esta totalmente domesticado y esta adaptado a la vida de los humanos, los cuales son unos infelices en avernos quitado a tu madre"- dijo Eduardo.

"puede que sea cierto, pero también comprendí que no todos los humanos son asi de malos, toda la mayoría son del bien que del mal, eso me lo enseño Blu"- dijo Perla.

"no puedo creer que mi propia hija ahora empiece a defender a ese inútil que estar a favor de su propio padre"- dijo muy molesto Eduardo.

"al menos puedes comprender algo de mi padre, ese "inútil" a quien mencionas, me salvo la vida y me defendió de todos los peligros que había, inclusive mi tia te lo dijo"- dijo Perla.

"de cualquier manera, jamás lo integrare al clan, y lo que tu realmente necesitas, es un verdadero guacamayo fuerte y poderoso y protector en contra de los verdaderos peligros y que te valore mucho, no un torpe y domestica ave, y además un maldito nerd que tenga miedo en todo"- dijo Eduardo totalmente amenazante.

Perla estaba cada vez más molesta por lo que dijo su padre hacia Blu, pero ella no se quedo callada y esto fue lo que también le dijo a él.

"pues déjame decirte también otra cosa y espero que lo tengas grabado para siempre, puedes continuar amenazándolo, diciéndole cosas, y continuar humillándolo, pero eso no permitirá que me separes de mi Blu, el me ama mucho, y yo lo amo también, y aunque no sea como los demás, el tiene un gran corazón que todos los demás, el me ama como soy, no por mi aspecto, y nadie será igual como él, incluyéndote"- dijo Perla terminando su discurso.

Eduardo se quedo completamente sorprendido, tenía el pico completamente abierto, no pudo creer que su propia hija lo haya insultado, no tenía otra palabra que decir, automáticamente su hija, le había puesto un alto.

"ahora si me disculpas, continuare buscando a Blu, mi esposo y ave de la vida"- dijo Perla mientras se alejaba del árbol.

Pero se encontró en la entrada a la Tía Mimi con Roberto, ambos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Perla de todo lo que había dicho a Eduardo.

Pero eso no le intereso mucho, y salió del árbol ignorando a todos los demás y continúo buscando a Blu.

* * *

La noche había caído completamente en la selva del amazonas, las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, y la luna estaba saliendo poco a poco de la superficie del mar.

En la orilla del mar, había un barco que estaba a punto de partir con destino a Rio de janeiro, ya que el viaje y la aventura de algunas personas que estaban de vacaciones habían acabado.

Arriba de ellos, en el techo del barco, se encontraba Blu sentado, tenía una cara llena de lagrimas en su rostro, no podía superar el drama de Eduardo, y en su interior estaba decidido, la única manera para que su familia pudiera vivir en paz, seria que el se fuera y que así, Eduardo tendría su mejor amor y paz.

"bien, por un lado me sentiría destrozado, pero por el otro lado los dejare completamente tranquilos, y así no estorbare mas mi presencia, quizá aun no lo hayan notado, pero mientras estén más seguros, mejor lo será para mi"- pensó Blu mientras el barco está casi listo para salir de la selva.

Pero en el momento que estaba a punto por prepararse, escucho unos aleteos que provenían de arriba, al sentir esa presencia, Blu se puso en una posición de combate para poder defenderse en contra de esa ave, los aleteos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Blu estaba cada vez más preocupado en sí mismo, pero termina escuchando una voz que le hizo muy familia de parte de esa ave.

"BLUUUU!"- grito el ave con voz femenina.

Blu reconoció esa voz, era la de su dulce esposa, Perla, se sorprendió mucho que ella lo haya seguido.

"P…P…Perla"- dijo Blu un poco sorprendido.

Perla voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Blu y lo termino tecleando completamente de cómo lo hizo cuando lo conoció, pero lo termino abrazando fuertemente, se podía notar que tenia lagrimas en su hermosos ojos celestes.

"Blu, en donde estabas, te estuve buscando por toda la selva, creí que lago te había pasado"- dijo Perla muy preocupada.

"pero…tu, como me encontraste"- pregunto Blu.

"te estuve buscando por toda la selva, pero los niños me dijeron que estabas en este barco, en donde habíamos viajado para llegar al amazonas"- dijo Perla mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

"era cierto, ellos ya sabían que estaría aquí"- dijo Blu un poco triste.

Perla no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Blu, las lagrimas continuaban cayendo en sus hermosos ojos, pero poco a poco comenzó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

"no quiero que me vuelvas a dar un susto, no lo vuelvas hacer por favor"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso.

"descuida Perla, no lo volveré hacer"- dijo Blu correspondiéndole el beso.

Perla sabía que Blu no se sentía muy bien, eso hizo que se preocupara un poco más por él.

"que es lo que ocurre Blu, porque no nos dijiste que estabas aquí"- pregunto Perla.

"bueno, yo…es…es muy difícil en explicarlo"- dijo Blu.

"lo entenderé cuando me digas todo lo que ocurrió"- dijo Perla recargándose en el pecho de Blu.

"estas segura de que quieres hoy esto"- pregunto Blu.

"claro Blu, quiero saber que fue lo que paso en este mismo día en que llegamos a la selva"- dijo Perla mientras le besaba su mejilla.

Blu ya lo había contado una vez, pero no estaba seguro si ahora debería de contárselo a su querida esposa.

Puede que nunca le creyera de toda la amenaza que uso Eduardo hacia él, Pero al final, logro tener el valor que necesitaba y comenzó a contárselo a Perla.

"bueno…creo que todo el asunto es acerca…de tu padre"- dijo Blu.

"correcto, y que fue lo que dijo, o más bien escuchaste"- pregunto Perla.

Blu se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de Perla, pero continuo con su historia.

"él piensa que nunca he sido un buen macho como los demás, dijo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos, y que jamás estaré con todos los demás en esta selva"- dijo Blu mientras trataba de no llorar.

Perla simplemente tomo cariñosamente el rostro de Blu, y le termino dando un largo y apasionado beso.

"no te preocupes, a mi también me dolió mucho lo que dijo de ti"- dijo Perla.

"espera un momento…tu…ya lo sabías"- pregunto Blu.

"pues…si, los niños me lo contaron cuando llegue al nido"- dijo Perla.

"correcto, eso si no lo sabía yo"- dijo Blu.

Perla simplemente rio por el comentario que hizo Blu.

"tú crees que yo…yo am…"- trataba de decir Blu.

"tu"- dijo Perla.

"crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ti"- pregunto Blu mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Perla simplemente le dio un beso a su amado y le dijo.

"Blu quizá para mí no lo seas, puede que quizá no seas como los demás guacamayos, pero yo no quiero que nadie me separe de ti, para mí, eres el ave más increíble, mas bondadosa que haya existido, y de la que siempre amare por toda mi vida"- dijo Perla.

"pero como continuaremos nuestra relación, si tu padre puede impedirlo"- dijo Blu.

"eso nunca pasara, además, antes de conocerte, tuve una platica con el"- dijo Perla.

"enserio"- dijo Blu.

"bueno…sonara un poco grosero, pero le dije que no volviera a decir cosas de ti, he inclusivamente le dije que tu tenias un enorme corazón, y mas que el"- dijo Perla mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

"Perla, no se si decirte también esto, pero yo creo que también lastimaste un poco a tu padre"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba ligeramente a Perla.

"puede que tengas razón, ya después vere con que me disculpo"- dijo Perla.

"eso me gusta de ti"- dijo Blu.

"pero tampoco no se me hacia justo que el te dijera todo eso, tu ya eres parte de la familia Blu"- dijo Perla acariciando el rostro de Blu.

"el único problema ante todo esto, es que aun no puedo adaptarme bien a la selva, siento que aun tengo miedo en algunas ocasiones, hasta te hizo enojar un poco cuando nos empezamos a conocer en Rio"- dijo Blu recordando algo del pasado.

"puede que sea cierto, pero recuerda que eso ya paso"- dijo Perla.

"pero yo creí que eso te daría algo de decepción cuando empezaste a conocerme"- dijo Blu.

"puede ser cierto, pero hay otra cosa que también me gustaría decirte Blu, algo que me dio mucha felicidad y alegría en ti"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba mas a Blu y lo tomaba de sus alas

"es verdad que todo lo que has hecho desde que los contrabandistas nos encadenaran, secuestraran, y de que antes no sabias volar, me dio demasiada seriedad en ti, en mi interior pensé, seguramente esta ave no tendrá a nadie en su vida hasta su muerte"- dijo Perla un poco fría, pero a la vez de una forma cariñosa y muy alegre.

"es verdad"- pregunto Blu.

"si Blu, como lo dije antes, en este tiempo jamás me agradabas, pero cuando recordé también las grandes aventuras, los desafíos más peligrosos de nuestras vidas, y de tus graciosas locuras de mascota, comenzaste a agradarme mucho más de lo que te imaginaste, me hiciste reír mucho, y además, eres un guacamayo con un corazón de oro, fue por la razón que quise quedarme contigo"- dijo Perla cada vez más contenta.

Blu simplemente se le empezaba a dibujar poco a poco una sonrisa después de escuchar las hermosas palabras de Perla.

"y además, mi gran deseo también se cumplió"- dijo Perla.

"que fue lo que pediste"- pregunto Blu.

"mi deseo fue…formar una hermosa familia, y ese deseo, se cumplió, esta es la mejor familia que haya tenido en toda mi vida, te amo Blu!"- dijo Perla cada vez más alegre, y no pudo resistirse más y decidió darle un apasionado beso a Blu.

Blu se había quedado completamente sorprendido, su corazón le comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido, todo lo que había dicho Perla, lo estaba sintiendo cada vez mucho mejor, poco a poco le regresaba el beso y la termino abrazando completamente.

"Perla, en estos momentos no puedo decir algo, por mas que lo intento, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente al escuchar tu hermosa voz, me hiciste sentirme bien por completo"- dijo Blu.

Perla se ruborizo por completo y toma su rostro.

"no es necesario, ahora sabes muy bien porque vales mucho para mí, es poreso que siempre quiero estar pars siempre contigo Blu…siempre a tu lado"- dijo Perla mientras le besaba el cuello, causando que comenzara a reírse un poco.

Blu ya no estaba de triste como antes, ahora se sentía cada vez mucho mejor, esta vez al 100%, ya no le importo tanto las palabras que había dicho Eduardo sobre él, solo le importo mas las dulces palabras que dijo Perla sobre el y del porque fue muy importante para ella.

Blu miraba con cariño a Perla, ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a frotar su pico con el suyo.

"te amo Blu"- dijo Perla besando su mejilla.

"también te amo Perla, gracias por averme sentido bien"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a besar a Perla por todo su cuellos y con una de sus alas le acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

Perla comenzaba a sentir apasionadamente como Blu le besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello románticamente, también me masajeaba su cintura, y le daba apasionados besos mientras la acariciaba completamente.

Perla tenia completamente sus ojos cerrados mientras lo disfrutaba, se sentía muy relajada y muy tranquila al sentir esas acaricias, pero sorpresivamente ella abrió completamente los ojos al sentir que Blu también le acariciaba y tocaba en su parte intima, ella pensó en detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa, prefirió mejor disfrutarlo y dejo que Blu la tocara e hiciera su trabajo.

"mmmmm Blu…mmmm"- gimió Perla suavemente.

Blu continuo haciendo lo suyo, haciendo sentir bien a Perla, ella gemía muy suave mientras sentía como Blu la tocaba en sus partes íntimas, eso la estaba excitando cada vez mas.

Blu se detuvo por un momento y le termino dando un Beso a Perla, ella simplemente lo miro seductoramente y le dijo.

"oye amor, que te parece si vamos a nuestro nido…y nos llevamos por el placer"- dijo Perla muy sensual.

Blu al escuchar así la voz de Perla, se excito poco a poco.

Entonces, ella se separo de Blu, y termino volando hasta el cielo, estaba dando algunas vueltas mientras esperaba a su mascota.

"y bien, me acompañas amor"- dijo Perla mientras intentaba volar con una ala mientras que con la otra le quería darle la mano.

Blu comenzó a tener una gran sonrisa, pero luego se le desapareció al sentir que el barco estaba comenzando a partir de la selva, sin embargo, eso no fue lo tanto que le preocupo y prefirió irse volando de regreso a la selva, junto con Perla.

Blu le extiende de su ala derecha a la de la izquierda de Perla para que se la tomara, ella acepto y se la tomo, ambos volaban como una sola ave, se iban volando felices hacia su nido, lleno de felicidad y de mucho amor.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Blu y Perla llegaron a su nido, estaba completamente solo, no había ningún rastro de los niños.

"que extraño, lo niños no están aquí, debemos buscarlos antes de que les pase algo"- dijo Blu.

"no te preocupes Blu, ellos están bien, Bia me dejo una pequeña nota que decía que iban a jugar un rato con la tía Mimi"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacia Blu y pego su pecho con la de él.

"además, estamos solos tu y yo, así tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso a Blu.

Blu simplemente se lo regreso y la termino cargando hasta su cama hecha de hojas, causando que ella se riera por completo.

Cuando la termino acostando, Perla comenzó a mover sensualmente su cola, haciendo que Blu se excitara cada vez más, al igual que Perla.

"estas listo para divertirte Blu"- pregunto Perla mientras masajeaba la espalda de Blu.

"yo si lo estoy, pero tengo miedo de que nuestros hijos nos sorprendan de que estamos haciendo el amor"- dijo Blu un poco nervioso.

"eso nunca pasara, seguramente se quedaran hasta La media noche con mi tía"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a moverse cada vez más sexy para motivar a Blu.

Blu al ver así a Perla, comenzó a excitarse mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, y sorpresivamente, su miembro le comenzaba a crecer poco a poco hasta quedar completamente erecto.

Perla al notar eso, comenzó a emocionarse mucho y se acerco directamente al miembro de su amante, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con sus plumas, causando que le darán cosquillas a Blu, pero sintió también como Perla lamia el miembro de Blu, haciendo que empezara a sentir un gran placer.

"ooooo…mmm…se siente…bien…mmm"- gimio Blu.

Perla le continuo saboreando cada vez mas el miembro de Blu, comenzaba hacerlo cada vez mas rápido, Blu no aguantaba de tanto placer, hasta le comenzó a sentir algo.

"amm…Perla"- dijo Blu.

"si amor"- pregunto Perla.

"siento que estoy por…"- dijo Blu, pero no logro terminar su frase ya que sintió como su miembro libero una cantidad de semen en el rostro de Perla.

Ella simplemente se rio y comenzó a saborearlo hasta terminar tragándoselo todo en su pico.

"mmm, eres muy delicioso Blu"- dijo Perla coqueta.

"bueno, se podría decir que si, jeje"- dijo torpemente Blu.

Ella simplemente le dio un beso y termino acostándose en su cama.

"bien mascota, ahora es tu turno, quiero ahora sentir lo mas rico, y mas apasionado que tu me lo haces a mi"- dijo Perla mientras dejaba en descubierto toda su parte intima.

Blu al ver toda la parte intima de Perla, se excito demasiado y termino dirigiéndose hacia ella, comenzó a darle un apasionado beso en su pico, después le beso toda su cintura hermosa, de ahí descendió a su vientre, le besaba también sus piernas y poco a poco comenzó a lamer la parte intima de Perla.

"mmmm…mmmm, si Blu…justo ahí, justo hay"- gimió Perla.

Blu simplemente continúo haciendo su trabajo, y Perla no paraba de pedirle más.

"mmmm…si, así Blu…mmmm que rico"- gimió Perla.

Los gemidos de Perla motivaban cada vez más a Blu, el simplemente le gustaba mucho escuchar a su esposa gimiendo de esa manera, y ella simplemente disfrutaba como Blu le hacia un increíble sexo oral en ella, haciéndola feliz.

"mmmm Blu, me harás…mmm…explotar…mmmm"- gimió Perla hasta que termino sintiendo como liberaba una cantidad de clímax en sus parte intima, Blu continuo lamiendo toda su intimidad hasta llevarse todo el jugo de Perla.

Perla dejo de gemir y se acerco directamente al rostro de Blu y le dio un apasionado beso.

"eso fue muy divertido amor, estás listo para lo que sigue"- dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a tocarle el miembro y comenzó a agitárselo.

"ooof, no lose Perla, tengo mucho tiempo que nunca te hago eso"- dijo Blu al ver que Perla quería que continuara la diversión, con el sexo anal.

"vamos Blu, de seguro lo harás mucho mejor que la última vez"- dijo Perla muy provocativa mientras tomaba el rostro de Blu para darle un gran beso.

Entonces, Perla comenzó a separarse de Blu y para su sorpresa, se termino lanzándose hacia el para dejarlo tirado en su cama.

Blu le pareció muy gracioso al ver como Perla termino lanzándose de esa manera, pero luego vio también como ella movía muy sensualmente su cola.

"y bien…que esperas mi amor…quiero sentirme una vez más perdida en las nubes junto a ti"- dijo Perla quien estaba encima de Blu .

Blu no pudo aguantar más y tomo el rostro de Perla para ahora darle un apasionado beso, cosa que a ella le sorprendió mucho, pero decidió devolvérselo.

"entonces…empecemos con esto Perla…mi flor de la vida"- dijo Blu acariciando a Perla.

Ella termino sonrojada un poco mientras reía, y sorpresivamente, termino tomando el miembro de Blu y se lo introdujo en el interior de su cola.

Una vez que lo sintió en su interior, termino moviéndose lento y suave, encima de Blu.

"mmmm…mmmm"- gimió Perla suavemente.

Perla sintió un pequeño dolor, pero eso no le importo mucho, y poco a poco comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido encima de Blu.

"MMMMMM!...sii…mas fuerte Blu"- gimió Perla muy fuerte.

Blu hizo caso y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a embestirla duramente, Perla comenzaba a gemir cada vez más.

"vamos Blu…mmmm…hazme sentirme bien"- dijo entre gemidos Perla.

"como tú lo mandes amor"- dijo Blu.

Perla lo silencio con uno de sus dulces besos y movía su cintura cada vez más rápido encima de Blu.

"MMMM!...si…si…SII!"- gimió Perla.

A veces Blu le tapaba el pico mientras le besaba el cuello, también le daba besos en su pico, ella le respondió con un apasionado beso y continuaba moviéndose encima de su amante.

"AAAHHH!...MMMMM!"- gimio Perla como una loca.

Blu continúo embistiendo cada vez más duro a Perla, pero repentinamente cambiaron las posiciones.

Teniendo aun el miembro de Blu en el interior de Perla, Blu la termino acostando ahora boca arriba y el estaba encima de ella.

"mmmm…Perla…te amo mucho"- dijo Blu cada vez un poco agotado.

"mmmm, también te amo Blu…mmmm"- dijo Perla.

En ese momento, Blu sintió que algo estaba por llegar en este momento, Perla también sintió como el miembro de Blu comenzaba a temblar en su interior, causando que gimiera cada vez más de placer.

"Perla…estoy por…por"- dijo Blu pero Perla lo silencio con un beso.

"no hables…solo acabalo en mi…mmm"- dijo Perla entre sus gemidos.

Blu simplemente obedeció, continuo con su trabajo, y continuo haci por unos segundos más hasta sentir como el miembro de Blu soltó una gran cantidad de semen en el interior de Perla.

Ella al sentirlo en su interior, también libero sus líquidos en el cuerpo de Blu.

Finalmente, la diversión sexual había acabado, Perla estaba totalmente perdida en la nubes, después de mucho tiempo de que ella y Blu no habían hecho el amor, al fin lo han cumplido.

Ella se sintió muy amada y muy apasionada luego de esta gran sección que ella tuvo con Blu.

Después de descansar unos minutos más, Blu estuvo sentado en una orilla de su nido, mirando la noche buena, y Perla estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu escuchando su hermoso corazón latiendo

"Gracias Blu…fue muy hermoso"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

"lose Perla"- dijo Blu correspondiendo el beso

Blu vio que a su lado izquierdo, estaba guardada un poco de sandia que había traído para los niños, sorpresivamente sintió que su estomago suplicaba comida, y sintió también que el estomago de Perla temblaba.

"cielos, después de un gran momento que tuvimos, me está dando hambre"- dijo Perla muy hambrienta.

"no te preocupes, después de todo, aun tengo guardado nuestra comida"- dijo Blu.

"enserio, que fue lo que me guardaste"- pregunto Perla.

Blu se levanto del árbol, aparto con mucha delicadeza a Perla mientras buscaba la sandia.

Estaba guardada en la cama de Bia, el le habia pedido que lo guardaran para su esposa, la agarro con sus garras y la termino llevando hacia donde esta Perla.

"Blu…como lograste conseguir esta sandia"- pregunto Perla sorprendida.

"bueno, digamos que la encontré cerca del árbol de tu padre, era la única que habia"- dijo Blu.

Perla simplemente le dio un tierno beso a Blu y comenzaba a comer lo poco que habia de esa fruta.

"mmmm, esta deliciosa"- dijo Perla saboreándola.

"oye, déjame algo para mi"- dijo Blu que también estaba hambriento.

Perla simplemente se rio y dejo que Blu comiera lo poco que había de sandia, ambos habían quedado muy satisfechos completamente.

Los ojos de Perla comenzaban poco a poco a cerrarse, se estaba quedando completamente dormida.

Blu de una manera tierna, la termino cargando hasta su cama y la acostó para que pudiera descansar.

"Blu, tu también necesitas dormir, creo que mañana nos espera un nuevo día"- dijo Perla.

"bueno, yo la verdad no tengo sueño"- dijo Blu.

"pero…quiero que te acuestes…conmigo"- dijo Perla dulcemente.

Blu no tenia sueño, pero decidió acompañar a Perla, se acostó con ella y la abrazo completamente.

Ella simplemente se acerco hacia su pecho para seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Blu.

"buenas noches Blu…te amo mucho"- dijo Perla dándole un beso.

"también yo Perlita, buenas noches corazón"- dijo Blu mientras le regresaba el beso.

Perla se quedo completamente dormida en las alas de Blu, el aun no tenia sueño, pero después de tener un medio día totalmente trágico, y un medio día muy romántico, decidió dormir junto a su esposa.

Y mientras ellos ya estaban dormidos, estaban llegando unas 3 aves mas al nido de Blu y Perla, eran Bia, Carla y Tiago que habían regresado a su nido luego de su visita a la tía Mimí

"valla, si que el mejor día de todos"- dijo Tiago.

"el mío también, me gustaría regresar una vez más con la tía Mimí para divertirme con ella"- dijo Carla.

Bia estaba por tomar su palabra, hasta que ve a Blu y Perla durmiendo, Blu tenía a Perla en sus alas, mientras que ella tenía su cabeza apoyaba en el pecho de Blu, ambos tenía unas sonrisas largas.

"miren hermanos, papa está aquí"- dijo Bia muy feliz.

Carla y Tiago les dio mucha alegría al ver a su padre de vuelta en la familia.

"me alegra que esto por fin haya acabado"- dijo Carla.

"hay que dormirnos con ellos por este día, después de todo, la familia está completa"- dijo Tiago acercándose a sus padres.

Sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron directo a dormirse con sus padres.

Bia y Carla estaban abrazados de Blu, mientras que Tiago abrazaba a Perla.

Ella comenzaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos y mira un momento a Blu, le dio mucha ternura al verlo como dormía, le termino besando su mejilla, pero lo que también noto, era que sus hijos estaban con ellos.

Ella pensó que los iba a llevar a su cama, pero prefirió mejor que se durmieran con ellos, rodeo a toda la familia con sus alas y estaban completamente abrazados, después continúo mirando un momento a Blu.

"este amor, jamás se romperá, como lo dije antes Blu…siempre estaré contigo…siempre a tu lado…Te amo Blu, gracias por ser el ave que siempre he querido tener"- pensó Perla.

Perla volvió a darle un beso a Blu y termino apoyándose en él una vez más para esta vez quedándose dormida profundamente.

La familia completa de guacamayos azules dormían tranquilamente y en son de paz, Blu ya no estaba de igual como antes, ahora que tenia a Perla a su lado, se sintió completamente nuevo, un macho que quisa sea torpe, un poco nerd, y muy gracioso, pero que hará lo mejor posible para proteger a su familia y cuidarla…para siempre

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este fue mi primer lemon, quizá no esté de perfecto, pero al menos es algo.**

**Como siempre acepto sus reviews y sugerencias.**

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, continuare con mi otro fic que espero poder terminarla hoy.**

**Bueno, desgraciadamente Octavio se me escapo, no pude atraparlo, jeje**

**Saludos a todos desde México! y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


End file.
